


Male!Reader x Sam Winchester

by Lolgegecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, But written with Sam in mind, Focuses more on touches and reactions, I love me some male/male!, I love requests as well, M/M, Please like this..., Sam POV, Smut, Top!Male!Reader, Written as though it could be anyone/reader, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolgegecat/pseuds/Lolgegecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted smut. I wanted Male!Reader. I wanted Sam Winchester x Male!Reader smut. I wanted Sam pov. I need say no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male!Reader x Sam Winchester

I looked over at Y/M/N, walking around in his sweats, showing off his muscled self. Dean had left a while ago, leaving me and the H/C haired man alone. We have been dating for a while, but never so far as to go to bed. This past week though, with all his longer-than-necessary touches, and winks, that was all I had been thinking about.  
“Hey, babe.” He was going to kiss my cheek, but I turned my face, making our lips come together. It was slow at first, with him cupping my cheek while I grasped his forearm. It went like that for a little bit, but I wanted more. I gripped his shirt in one hand, bringing him closer as my other hand buried itself in his H/C locks. He groaned, the sound going south in no time, blood swelling down to my crotch. He pulled back, finally looking at me faced to face.  
“I knew I would drive you crazy.” He smirked. It hit me. The sensual touches, the winks.  
“You tease!” I laughed, him joining along. When our eyes met again, I was positive we both wanted the same thing. Nothing was going to stop us this time.  
He slammed his lips into mine, his arms going to my waist to stand me up. We walked through the hallways, lips barely leaving each other except when breath was needed. We walked to his bedroom, opening and slamming the door. He pushed me away.  
“Strip, baby boy.” With his deep voice, mixed with the lust it carried, I was half naked in no time. As I removed my sweats, I hissed as the material dragged across my length, I was so aroused I felt I could combust.  
“No underwear? You were waiting for this, weren’t you?” I blushed, that wasn’t the case, but it very well may have been if this were prepared.  
He slowly dragged his sweats off, revealing me the same situation. Before I could say a word, he lunged at me, my back hitting the bed with an ‘oof’ as his lips traveled my neck. I wrapped my arms around his back, massaging the scars of past hunts. When he pulled off, he grabbed the lube and condoms off the night-stand.  
“You were preparing for this, weren’t you?” I breathed out. One hand coming down to stroke his abs, down to his arousal. He bucked into my hand at first grasp. His hands were fumbling with the condom as my hand was massaging his length and balls. As he moved my hands to slide it down his length, I finally took a good look at him. He was big, long, and girthy, sticking up in all his glory. Pre-cum weeped from the tip of myself just from the sight. He cleared his throat. As I looked up, I saw the smirk that adorned his features. His E/C eyes looking into mine with amusement. He lowered his face to mine, sharing a more patient, caring kiss than before. It wasn't until his finger touched my entrance that I knew this was happening.  
It was cold coming from his hand, but as his first finger entered my hole, slightly loose from previous lovers, I knew this was just what I wanted. This went on for a few minutes. One finger turning to two, two to three, All while whines of arousal and impatience came from my mouth, Y/M/N coming down to shut me up once and a while. When his fingers left my entrance, I looked up, looking at the older, caring man who had loved me for the past two months.  
“Are you sure, baby boy?” I knew I was, and I expressed this by wrapping my arms around his neck, and bringing his mouth down to mine. During the kiss, he brought his length down, trying to gently penetrate me. As the tip went in, I whined, wanting him in me more than anything right now. He kept slipping in, inch by inch, until our hips met. We groaned in unison, both knowing the feeling of deepness from where our bodies joined together.  
I spread my legs with my hands as we settled. When he started moving, slowly, then picking up speed, the room was filled with nothing but groans, grunts and slight skin slapping. The groans becoming louder as he hit my prostate. He kept aiming there, bringing pleasure to my cock. I was nearly gone, and Y/M/N was too, by how desperate his thrusts and moans had become. His hand then came up to my length, dragging his fist up and down a few times, the pleasure of being touched was the last thing that lead to my orgasm, come striping up my chest and abs as Y/M/N let out a loud grunt, hips stilling as he emptied himself into the condom. We stayed like that for a few minutes, caught up in the glow of coital bliss.  
When he finally moved, he went to the conjoined bathroom, and coming back out with a condom free dick and a washcloth. As we cleaned each other off, sharing chaste kisses and intimate touches, a few ‘I love you’s’ here and there, we both knew, and were positive, that this moment, this night, was meant for us.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave requests. This was my fist ever fanfiction and I am sorry if it sucks. Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
